


Imperfections

by deawrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Canon-Typical Violence, Drinking, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deawrites/pseuds/deawrites
Summary: Jim's wearing a mask of perfection and there's only one person that can entice him to let it down; Harvey Bullock.





	Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own. All kudos, comments, criticisms and suggestions welcome. I need story ideas so please! Help!!! 
> 
> To my wife; who never wears her masks with me.

Jim Gordon had always prided himself on being perfect. The perfect son; the perfect man, a perfect soldier; a perfect cop and the perfect husband. He lived in the perfect house; had the perfect car; and the perfect amount of wealth.  He worked in his law firm; pro bono; for the disenfranchised of Gotham and was a perfect pillar to the ‘right’ communities. He met the perfect woman, who was from a perfect social circle, and was a perfect doctor who supported and worked for the poor element in the slums of The Narrows. The two experienced the perfect courtship, threw the perfect wedding, and enjoyed a perfect honeymoon. They were the young couple that had everything, and made everyone around them proud, yet jealous of, their perfection. Jim felt like he was wearing a mask the presented to the world; a mask of perfection. He spent every minute, of every day, of every year, being the very man, he was ‘ _supposed’_ to be.

 

The truth was that all his posturing and focused energy, was an exhausting weight that hung around his shoulders, and in his jaw and mouth. He ground his teeth at night so severely that he had to sleep with a mouth guard in it. He had suffered injury to his temporomandibular joint for all the tension he carried. He had CT scans and an MRI run. He even had a painful TMJ arthroscopy to determine the extent of the damage to the joint. He was on medications with anti-inflammatory and pain management properties. These were to help alleviate his intense headaches and locked joints of his jaw. He had been to dentists and specialists, and even had a Botox injection near the sight to relieve the pressure by deadening certain nerves. Sometimes nothing but icing the area and curling up in the fetal position, in a darkened room did any good, while his wife Leslie; stroked his hair.

 

TMJ issues aside, there only thing the perfect marriage to the perfect woman was lacking, that was the conception of a few children to carry on the legacy of perfection. At first Jim had been excited about the prospect of being a father. But then his teeth began to grind harder, and his jaw ache more insistently, plaguing him with doubts about his capacities to be a father. Once Leslie confirmed she was pregnant, all the fears were pushed aside, and the excitement erupted anew. They fashioned a nursery in their perfect three-story walk up and awaited the big day of the arrival of their first child. The day never manifested in the way they assumed it would, as nearly four months in Leslie miscarried and they buried their son, Jason Franklin Gordon in the Gotham Heights Cemetery. The loss had been devastating for them both, Leslie especially. There were arguments between them seeking fault and blame both, yet in the end they only ever succeeded hurting one another senselessly.

 

When the wounds had healed enough to allow a ray of hope in, the two began once more to seek pregnancy. They aggressively chased ovulating dates, temperatures, and positions in a monumental attempt to conceive. However, all it did was exhaust them both mentally and physically and make their sex lives mechanical and passionless. Not wishing to abandon hope all together, Leslie asked about alternatives methods for acquiring children and the perfect couple, on the perfect street, in the perfect part of Gotham elected to adopt. The first child they welcomed home, was a redheaded, bright, blue eyed, freckled, little girl named Violet. She was nine months old, had a healthy cry and Jim was besotted with her the instant he held her in his arms. She quieted when he held her, and at first, he was Leslie’s only salvation to get a full night’s sleep. Violet would fuss and tug at Leslie’s long, brunette hair, so strongly that Leslie had to get a haircut; bringing the length to her shoulder tops. Jim though, no matter how tense he was or not, all he had to do was take the baby from Leslie and Violet would quiet down in seconds. While this frustrated Leslie a little, once Jim returned to work when his maternity leave was up, she discovered that Violet preferred to be bathed by her. That took the pressure off Leslie’s upset of feeling Violet wasn’t bonding with her.

 

The three had settled into being a family and by the time Violet was two, the perfect couple, with the perfect toddler, was discussing adopting another child. That was until Jim received a call at work from the nanny, Alice González. Jim; was Captain of the Gotham City Police Department; had never been so terrified to answer a phone call as he was this one. Harper; his assistant; had put the call through immediately with a quick warning to him to answer it.

 

“Alice?” Jim demanded more than asked. In the background he could hear Violet throwing a tantrum, yet there was a distinct ring of fear to her tone. The moment Alice spoke Jim heard her mirror it.

 

“Oh, Mr. Jim,” She said her thick Mexican accent. The phone jostled, and he heard her reposition it and his daughter in her arms. “There’s a man here. He say, nena Violet he say, she his.”

 

“What man?” Jim asked attempting to remain calm. He motioned to Harper through the window, she rose from her desk and entered the office. “Have you seen him before?”

 

“Si, si. In the park, then one day when I take nena Violet to the CVS for medicine. This time I saw something in his coat. I think it’s a gun.”

 

“I want you to make certain all the doors are locked. Then I want you to take the phone and Violet and go into the upstairs master bathroom and lock the door. Wait for me. I’m on my way home.”

 

“Si Mr. Jim. What do I tell Mrs. Leslie?”

 

“I’ll call her. Don’t you worry about that. Just get yourself safely into the bathroom. I’ll call you back in a few minutes. I’m going to send a police unit to you, but don’t open the door. Just stay in the bathroom until I get there.”

 

“Okay Mr. Jim. Please hurry.”

 

Jim severed the call and looked at Harper. “Send the closest unit you have over on a 10-64 trespass to my home address for a 10-39 possible armed male. I don’t want to take any chances with this. My daughter is home with our nanny.”

 

“Yes Sir.” Harper moved instantly to get to a phone to call dispatch.

 

“I’ll check in shortly!” Jim barreled his way out of his office and through the bullpen on his way to his station provided car. He used speed dial to ring Leslie. She picked up on the third ring, knowing that he would never disturb her at work unless it was an emergency.

 

“Jim? What is it? Is Violet all right?”

 

“As of now, but I need you to leave for home. Alice called, there’s an unidentified male prowling around the outside of our house. I’m on my way there now, a unit’s been dispatched.”

 

“Oh my god!” Leslie felt panic grip her throat. “I’ll meet you at home.”

 

“Be careful. Don’t approach the house unless I call you with the all clear.”

 

“Understood. Jim? Please don’t let anything happen to her.”

 

Jim barely uttered an answer before he severed the call and was running. He used the dash lights and siren to cut his way through traffic quicker, and by the time he reached his residence there were three police units parked out front. He parked across the street and nearly got hit by a car on his way to them.

 

“Sit rep!” He ordered the two closest Uniformed officers. “Now!”

 

“We have the suspect,” one of them began. “A detective from the 77th.”

 

Jim’s brow furrowed. “What? He’s a _cop_?”

 

“Yes Sir.” The second Uniform informed him glancing at his notes. “Harvey Bullock, works vice and narcotics. Swears he didn’t mean to scare the nanny. He was just trying to talk to the lady of the house.”

 

“Have you talked to her? Alice?”

 

The two Uniforms exchanged glances and one of them shook his head. “She wouldn’t come out of the bathroom, Sir.”

 

“Good, I need to talk to her.” He pointed at the more communicative Uniformed officer. “Don’t let this Bullock guy out of your sight. I want to talk to him.”

 

“Yes sir.” The Officers answered in unison. Jim hurried into the house, speed dialing Leslie as he did so.”

 

“Jim? Tell me what’s happening!”

 

“Three units responded. Suspect is a cop from the 77th. I’ll be questioning him shortly. It’s safe to come in. I’m going to Violet and Alice now.”

 

“If this cab driver would step on the gas a little more I’d be home by now.” Leslie chirped in annoyance to the back of the driver’s head. Jim told her not to worry and just arrive home safe. He hung up and shoved his cell phone into the pocket of his suit jacket. He bounded up the stairs to the second floor to the master bedroom. He went to the closed bathroom door. He could hear his daughter crying and Alice trying unsuccessfully to quiet her by singing a lullaby.

 

“Alice?”

 

“Mr. Jim?”

 

“Yes. The man’s in custody. You can come out now.”

 

He heard the woman pray a little before opening the door. Jim embraced both her and his daughter. He thanked her softly and Alice was grateful for his care of her. Once they parted she handed Violet over to him, and it only took a few seconds for her to quiet in her father’s arms. “Shh, there we go. It’s all right Violet.” Jim kissed her cheek and she put her pudgy arms around his neck. Jim began to calmly question Alice and a few minutes later he could hear Leslie’s frantic voice calling him from downstairs. An Officer was attempting unsuccessfully to talk to her. Leslie was having none of his interference and made her way quickly into the bedroom. The minute Leslie was beside him, Jim handed her their daughter. While she comforted herself and Violet, Jim took Alice by the arm and lead her out of the bedroom to the landing. They were joined by the Officer as Alice began her tale.

 

“I see him this week, last week too. I don’t think anything of it. Then he shows up here and say that nena Violet is not yours. He say that she, his. I tell him that you not home but,” Alice broke off into Spanish, clearly upset by the entire incident. Jim patted her arm and had the Officer escort her back down stairs to the kitchen, where she could calm her nerves in a familiar environment and perhaps call someone from her family to bring her home for the day. If not, Jim was going to impose on one of the Uniforms to deliver her safe to her door step; after all he was the police Captain and entitled to a perk or two on occasion. He returned to the bedroom where Leslie was pacing with their daughter, rocking her a little and calming herself down in the process.

 

“Tell me everything.” Jim relayed what Alice said and promised Leslie he would straighten the matter out with the police detective shortly. For the moment he was just happy that his family was all together. “Do you think someone is trying contest the adoption?”

 

“That would be pointless.” Jim reasoned calmly. “If the parents gave up their rights, then they have no case against us. Vi is **ours**.”

 

Leslie kissed their daughter’s head and smelled her hair. “Damn right she is.” Her gaze softened as she looked from Violet to Jim. “I think I’ll call my Dad’s lawyer just in case. It couldn’t hurt to have one on retainer until we know for certain.” Jim nodded and excused himself. It was time to go talk to this, Detective Harvey Bullock.

 

Jim exited the house to see that a fourth police cruiser had arrived on scene. The Officer was leaning against the car with Detective Bullock standing with him. They were laughing, and Bullock glanced up to see Jim, his smile faltering a little. Jim felt his fury spark then explode and he rushed at Bullock, seized him by the lapels of his suit jacket and threw him back against the police cruiser. Teeth bared he yelled into the slightly taller male’s face.

 

“You fuck with my family and I’ll end more than your career!” Another two uniformed Officers ran over to hopefully defuse the situation.

 

In self-defense Harvey placed his hands against Jim’s shoulders and pushed him back to be arm’s length from his face. “Whoa, hold on Captain. I was only trying,” Harvey didn’t get to finish the sentence as Jim decked him dead in the face. Not one to take a punch he couldn’t return; a slight tussle began between the two males. The four Officers immediately stepped in to intervene. One pulled Harvey back and away while the other three converged upon Jim and wrestled him out of a fight radius.

 

“I don’t give a fuck what you were, ‘ _trying’_ to do. You stay the hell away from my Family!” Jim screamed and with bitter rage he pointed at Harvey as he ordered the collective Officers, “Get him out of here! **Now**!” It took a few minutes but the Officer that had been previously talking to Harvey walked him away from Jim and his other three coworkers. Jim then turned away from Harvey to focus upon one of the other Officers. “Stand down and get back on the streets.” Jim strode away and drew his cellphone out of his pocket. He called Harper and said that he would be working the rest of the day from home, so all communications should be filtered through his cell.  He was huffing from the fight and adrenaline push as he entered his home and slammed the door shut. He set the alarm system and his rage drained out of him the moment he saw Leslie and Alice staring at him. “Sorry.” He apologized and ran a hand back over his hair. “Can I hold her?” He asked Leslie of their daughter.

 

Instinctively Leslie hugged Violet tighter to her. “Not until you’re calm.”

 

“Mr. Jim, come sit. I’ll make you some tea.”

 

“No thank you Alice. Can I give you a ride home?”

 

“No, no. My Antoine is coming to get me. Soon.” She spoke of her eldest son.

 

Jim nodded and walked away from the two women and went straight to the wet bar in the living room. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and downed it, throwing back his head. He placed the tumbler in the little sink and went back over to the women. His hands weren’t shaking when he reached out for Violet. This time, Leslie handed over their daughter and crossed her arms.

 

“I’ll get you some ice for your eye. Why don’t you sit on the couch?” Jim nodded to Leslie that he would take her advice and sat down, Violet on his lap facing him. Her red curls were slightly messy, but her eyes weren’t so wide and no longer were filled with tears.

 

“You’ve had a big day, huh?” He asked her, rubbing her back. “Mommy and I are going to be with you the rest of it, so don’t you worry. Alright?” He kissed her on the forehead and she lay her head down upon his chest in response.

 

Less than a half hour later Alice was gone, Leslie was holding their sleeping daughter, and Jim sat beside her holding an ice pack to his left eye. “I should have interrogated him, but I was just so,” The remainder of the sentence floated off into the ether and Leslie smiled gently at her husband.

 

“We’re both angry, Jim. I’m certain we’ll hear form this detective Bullock again. If what Alice said is true.”

 

Jim grunted and squeezed his right hand into a fist. He could still feel the electric energy skittering upon the surface of his skin where he had come into physical contact with Harvey. “He told her Vi wasn’t ours.” Jim held Leslie’s chocolate, brown gaze. “I don’t think it can get any clearer than _that_.”

 

Leslie shook her head. “I spoke to Mr. Saunders; that’s Daddy’s lawyer? He said all contact should be funneled through him from now on.” Jim grunted again and lowered the ice pack and held it more focally over his jaw hinge instead.

 

“We’ll see. I told him to stay away from us. Maybe he’ll listen.” Leslie arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at Jim’s declaration and gazed down at their little girl.

 

“I should put her down for a nap. Poor thing.”

 

“Want me to take her up?”

 

“No, I’ve got her.” Leslie refused sliding to the edge of the couch cushions before standing up. She turned her body so that Jim could place a kiss upon Violet’s head. He was left alone for a couple of silent minutes as Leslie took their daughter upstairs to bed. He couldn’t get the image of Harvey laughing with the uniformed Officer as if he had no care in the world; as if he wasn’t about to drop a bomb upon the Gordon family.

 

Harvey knew he had fucked up. Realized he should have never approached the nanny but wait until either Jim or Leslie was out with his niece. She was beautiful from what Harvey could see. All red curls, freckles and ice blue eyes just like Marion had, and Liam. Harvey nearly growled aloud at the thought of his younger brother; his stupid, idiot of an irresponsible brother. It was Liam’s fault they were in this mess to begin with. It was his fault that little Violet was in the hands of the Gordon’s and not with the Bullocks where she belonged. Now it was up to Harvey; to the rest of the Bullock Clan to clean up after Liam’s mess. Harvey took a deep breath to center himself and rearranged the bag of frozen peas on his cheek. It was the one time he wished he hadn’t grown a beard out, but it was far too late to go back now. Just like with Liam’s arrogant foolishness. Far too late to change the damage that it had incurred.

 

Harvey wondered if he shouldn’t hand over the entire situation over to one of his older brothers but elected against it. They didn’t understand cops; the way they thought; like Harvey did. And what was jeopardizing his career over the reuniting of his family anyway? He could always get a job as a private investigator or take a teaching job in Ireland. He would need to reactivate his teaching credentials, but it paled in comparison to having Violet know her true flesh and blood. Harvey just needed to be smart about his next approach. He should go to Jim directly, calmly and without the use of his fists. Say what one would about the Captain of the GCPD but say that he was a vicious fighter with a mean right hook. Harvey still felt dazed from the initial blow to the face. Then again, if Harvey were the one protecting his daughter the result would be the same. As it was he was fighting tooth and nail for a niece he had yet to meet face to face and not spy on from a distance.

 

Harvey got his chance that weekend to approach the Gordon’s. They had just returned from the park mid-morning, and Harvey gave them a few minutes to settle in before he knocked upon their front door. Jim answered, expression hostile the instant he recognized Harvey. Harvey quickly held up his palms in surrender and placation. “I’m not here to cause a disturbance. I just want to talk. Tell you about Violet’s origins, and meet her. That’s all.”

 

“She has _nothing_ to do with you.” Jim hissed and was about to curse Harvey and slam the door in his face when Leslie’s voice sounded from behind his right shoulder.

 

“What do you mean her origins?” Jim shifted allowing his wife to edge her way to the fore front of the doorway and face their intruder. She squared her stance, arms crossed. “She’s ours. The adoption can’t be contested.”

 

Harvey kept his palms up, and his voice softened at the edges when he addressed Leslie. “I’m not here to contest anything. No one wants to take Violet away from your family. It’s just that my younger brother is her biological father and I thought you’d be curious about him, just like my family is about her.”

 

Leslie’s head canted to one side as she regarded Harvey. “Your family? But all parental rights were signed away.”

 

“I know.” Harvey stated in agreement. “But we; my family; didn’t know that Liam had even impregnated Shannon, let alone that there was an adoption. It, it’s complicated. I’d be happy to tell you everything if I could just come in.”

 

Jim said no as Leslie took a few steps back into him, turning to indicate to Harvey to enter. Jim touched Leslie’s arm and she cast him a sterner look then was upon his own expression. Conceding to her, Jim closed the door and watched his wife and their ‘guest’ enter the living room. Violet looked up from where she sat on the floor playing with some toys, and Harvey’s entire body lit up upon seeing her there. Leslie went immediately to Violet and picked her up, while Jim motioned to a chair for Harvey to sit in. Harvey thanked them both and did as he was asked.  “She’s beautiful.” He complimented as if Jim and Leslie had anything to do with the child’s looks.

 

“Get to the point.” Jim snapped while Leslie took the plush chair opposite Harvey’s and Jim sat down on the couch between them. Leslie cast him a warning look and Jim cleared his throat and sat forward to address Harvey with far less venom. “You mentioned something about your brother? Because I thought her adoption records were sealed.”

 

“Clerical error.” Harvey stated, and Jim wasn’t convinced that was true. But Harvey’s expression was sincere as he continued.  “Liam; my brother; is twenty, and as such, he’s not the brightest bulb on the string of Christmas lights when it comes to far reaching decisions. We knew he had a girlfriend, but none of us knew she was only fifteen.”

 

Jim shifted a little at the news and cast Leslie a look, she turned from Jim and questioned, “Who is ‘we’ exactly? You’ve said your family but, I’m not certain whom we’re discussing.”

 

“Oh, I’m one of nine kids. So, we’re talking every one of them, spouses, kids, the whole nine.” Harvey’s smile faltered. “Our parents are dead; well our Dad we don’t know. He was tossed out on his ear by Ma, centuries ago. But she’s passed recently and,” Harvey paused and cleared his own throat of emotion. It was more than clear that he was close to his deceased mother. “Liam felt; wrongly; that he should keep Shannon’s pregnancy a secret. Apparently, she didn’t even tell him until she was almost ready to give birth. Shannon was the one who made the decision to put Violet up for adoption. Liam signed the papers because he’s not ready to be a father. It didn’t even occur to him that one of us would have taken her in a heartbeat. He was ashamed, scared because Shannon is a minor and, he’s just a fucking idiot; if you pardon the expression.”

 

Leslie shifted Violet on her lap. “And now? Your family isn’t seeking to contest the adoption?”

 

“There’s no point in it.” Harvey stated. “She’s happy here, all we were hoping is that we could meet her. Teach her about her culture; just be a part of her life. An extension of your family, nothing more.” Harvey swallowed and looked down at his palms. He rubbed them together and raised his gaze to Jim. “I wanted to explain this to you the other day, but understandably the situation was off the hook and, well, you know.”  Harvey motioned to Jim’s bruised face.

 

Jim’s jaw clenched. “You told our Nanny that Violet wasn’t ours, but **yours**.”

 

Harvey held up an extended finger in protest. “No, what I said to her was that Violet was my blood relation; ‘ours’ in that vein. I’m sorry, but your nanny _obviously_ was a little confused by my exact wording.” Harvey lowered his hand. “I apologize for frightening her, I can understand why she misunderstood, and I’ll apologize to her too, but; I was not attempting to take your daughter from her.”

 

“And that makes everything better?” Jim demanded tersely. “Alice said she’d seen you before that day. Have you been stalking us?”

 

“What?” Leslie asked in surprise. She looked at Harvey. “Is that true?”

 

“Yes, and no.” Harvey soothed of Leslie and Jim’s anger. “We didn’t find out about Violet until she was like, six months old, maybe? It’s taken us the rest of the time to track her down. And yes, there were a few occasions that I followed your nanny; just to see Violet and make sure I had the right information. Which I obviously do.” Harvey motioned to Leslie, the toddler began to squirm in Leslie’s arms wanting to be put down. Harvey looked from Leslie to Jim. “I wasn’t stalking anyone, including Violet.”

 

Jim didn’t look all that convinced, and Leslie struggled with their daughter. She looked to Jim for help. Jim rose and took the toddler from his wife and immediately Violet stopped struggling and whining. Jim stood alongside of Leslie’s chair with Violet upon his hip and regarded Harvey.

 

“Leave me your cell number and my wife and I will consider your request.”

 

Harvey sat forward in the chair recognizing a professional brush off when he heard one. “Captain Gordon, I don’t think you under,“

 

Jim’s teeth clenched. “ **Leave** your _number_ and Leslie and I will discuss this further.” Harvey ran a hand back through his red hair and nodded. He requested a pen and paper and Leslie quickly rose and brought him one. Violet looked at Harvey from Jim’s arms and waved at him. Harvey smiled and waved back, adding a wink in the exchange. Violet giggled and lay her head upon her Daddy’s shoulder. Harvey thanked Leslie and wrote his cell number and address on the small pad. He rose to stand and placed them upon the coffee table.

 

“I’ll show myself out. Thank you for your time.”

 

“I’ll walk you.” Leslie volunteered and guided Harvey in direction of the front door leaving Jim with their daughter. At the entry way Leslie placed her hand upon Harvey’s arm. “If your family even **thinks** about taking Violet, I will fight you with every breath in my body and win.” Her grip lessened. “But if it’s true what you said; about just wanting to know her, I’ll consider it.”  Harvey thanked her then quickly exited the house, knowing that procrastinating would only bring forth more anger on the part of the Gordon’s. The moment he was gone and heard the door bolt, he knew that Jim was going to have a fight on his hands. He figured whatever Leslie Gordon wanted, she got, regardless of what her public smiles in the newspaper show cased.

 

The argument had raged all weekend, and once Jim was at work he brought up everything he could online about the Bullocks and dug through official databases ignoring all other crisis’ if possible. He reported back to Leslie that night which sparked another round of discussion, this time without raised voices. On Thursday evening Jim found himself outside of Harvey’s apartment door and he knocked. He could hear blues music from the opposite side of the door and Jim reveled in the surprised expression upon Harvey’s face when he opened the door. Harvey stood in Jeans and worn tee shirt that was just a little snug in the shoulders and around the midsection. Jim was still dressed in his work suit, having stopped at the apartment after getting off shift.

 

“You gave me your address.” Jim proclaimed of his presence.

 

“Well,” Harvey said deadpan. “ **anyone** could just _call_.” Harvey accessed Jim’s expression. “Want to come in for a drink?”

 

“That would be nice. Thank you.” Harvey stepped back from the door to permit Jim entry. The apartment was not what Jim had expected. It was small; a single bedroom and cluttered with furniture that looked like it had been vomited up from the early seventies. Jim’s gaze immediately fell upon the wall where the television stood, beside it was a blank expanse that Harvey used as a case board. “May I?”

 

“Sure.” Harvey permitted. “Knock yourself out.” He moved towards the kitchen area. “You want a beer or something heavier?”

 

“A beer’s fine.” Jim mused already pouring his gaze over the information tapped, pinned and in one case stapled to the wall. He fingered a couple of crime scene photographs and a faded news paper article with his right hand almost reverently. He turned his back from the board and accepted his drink once Harvey returned to him. “Narcotics and vice, yeah?”

 

Harvey nodded. “I wanted Robbery/Homicide but, everyone can’t be in the all-stars.” Harvey shrugged and sat down upon his green, leather couch and regarded Jim. He patted the cushion next to him and Jim shook his head and took a sip of his beer. He turned once more to the case notes on the wall.

 

“This one almost went to my guys, if I recall.” Jim glanced at Harvey back over his shoulder. “It was a close call on jurisdiction.”

 

“Yep.” Harvey answered. “It didn’t even go to me. I’m trying to solve it from the outside in.”

 

Jim’s brow furrowed as he turned around to face Harvey. “Why’s that?”

 

Harvey pointed at a school photo of a little girl and boy at the top, right hand corner of the eclectic gathering of information. The photograph was stapled to the wall. “Lashanda and Leroy Everson. That’s why. The murder victim had something to do with their disappearance and I want to prove it.” Harvey’s gaze locked on to Jim’s. “Give their Ma and family some kind of closure.” Harvey sat forward on the cushions. “See, the dead guy? Greggory Flutz? He and some of his buddies like to do a little human trafficking on the side when drug sales are a little slow. I think he, or one of his associates took those two little Angels and sold them, to god knows who.”

 

Jim gave a last casual glance to the board and took a few steps toward Harvey. He sat down on the couch along side of him, gaze returning to the wall taking it all in. Jim took a sip of beer, ever aware of Harvey’s gaze upon his profile. “Why does this case matter to you so much?” without judgement Jim looked at Harvey and awaited his response.

 

Harvey motioned to the picture of the two children. “ _Them_. There’s no other angle for me. Those two little kids might be alive or might be dead. I want to know where they are; to be able to tell their parents what happened. Is that enough for you Captain Gordon?”

 

“Jim.” He lowered his gaze to the can in his hands for several solemn seconds. He raised his stare once more and locked gazes with Harvey’s light, green eyes. “As you’re serious about finding their abductor, I want to help. If you’ll allow me too.”

 

A slow grin broke out upon Harvey’s features and he placed a warm hand down upon Jim’s shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. “That would be great.” Harvey patted Jim’s shoulder then rose to his feet. He walked over to the round top desk adjacent to the case wall and picked up a small pile of folders. “You need some back story though. And try to keep in mind, this isn’t officially my case; the murder or the missing persons. We’re working this on the down low, so; act accordingly.” Harvey re-crossed the room to where Jim was sat and held out the folders to him.  “Glad to have your help though.”

 

“It’s easier to carry a shared burden.” Jim droned as he took the proffered materials. He immediately set his beer down upon the end table alongside of him and began to delve into the folders in earnest. He wasn’t aware of how profound Harvey’s gaze was as it regarded him.

 

That was until the older detective announced, “And here I thought you were an asshole. I’m sorry.”

 

Jim raised his head and searched Harvey’s face before replying with a curt nod. “I guess we both made incorrect assumptions regarding one another.” The statement seemed like a throw away, but the apology behind it was not so casual.

 

By the time Jim left Harvey five hours had gone by and he was slightly tipsy. He took a cab home and would return for his car the following morning. Leslie was a little concerned that he had stayed gone so long but was happy to hear that a sort of understanding had been reached between the two families. Jim kissed Violet good night; she was already asleep, but he would not miss an opportunity to tell her that he loved her; even if she didn’t consciously hear him. He had a light super in the kitchen and regaled Leslie with the particulars of the investigation and Harvey’s personality. One thing was for certain, the Irishman liked children and felt duty bound to protect them. If he could do that for strangers, then someone he knew and cared about would be in the safest of hands.

 

They discussed in hushed tones what they should do and came to the same conclusion: it would benefit both families if they slowly integrated visits from the Bullocks to Violet. They would start with Harvey and work their way outward.  Leslie eventually dropped off to sleep and Jim lay awake watching the shadows upon the ceiling of their bedroom. His mind a whirl with the case, with the steady feel of Harvey’s hand upon his shoulder. He reached for his cell phone at his bedside and prepared a text to send.

 

‘We need to work out a date and time Leslie and I can have you over for dinner. Early enough that you can spend some time with Vi before her bedtime.’

 

Message sent, Jim smiled to himself and settled down and was finally able to sleep. In the morning he read Harvey’s response of, ‘My schedule is clear all week. Let me know when is good for the Mrs.’ His smile returned upon reading this and over breakfast he discussed the situation with Leslie and set a date. On the car ride back to Harvey’s building Jim texted the date and proposed time to Harvey and kissed Leslie upon the cheek and turned in the seat to reach behind him and touch his daughter’s leg in her car seat to say good bye.  Once at police headquarters Jim hit the floor with a travel mug of coffee in one hand and a clip board in the other, reading down the letter that required his signature. Harper was at his side running down the particulars of the day and matching him stride per stride.

 

As the days progressed Jim spent a great amount of time texting and chatting with Harvey over quick phone calls to discuss the case they were both working on. They had drummed up a lead for interrogation, and as the person was in Jim’s jurisdiction he invited himself along with Harvey’s interview. They both discovered that they had a good working report, a banter back and forth and ease of predicting the other’s movements and thought patterns. They fell into step easily and Jim enjoyed working as a detective once more. He missed being on the front lines and tried to be an active of a Captain as possible. He wanted his men to know that he wouldn’t put them in any danger he would not first and foremost place himself in. Harvey was enjoying the freedom of investigation that he was allowed with Jim at his side. He didn’t have to worry as much about repercussions from his own commanding officer or the detectives assigned the case. He asked Jim to lean on his superior enough to perhaps get the case moved from the 77th to Central, so that Jim could put him on the case more officially than he currently was. Justice for Lashanda and Leroy drove Harvey and Jim now saw that it truly was sincere upon Harvey’s part. He loved Gotham; her citizens and wanted to make a difference for the two lost children.

 

Their dinner invite came and went; Harvey having both Leslie and Jim laughing at stories of the Bullock Clan after Violet was put to bed. Prior to that Harvey sat on the floor with her and played with her toys, the little girl giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she was taken off to bed. Jim gave Harvey a hand up off the floor while Leslie ascended the staircase with their daughter. He squeezed Harvey’s hand and their gazes locked.

 

“Thank you for this.” Harvey said, and it was more than obvious he was not talking about being helped to his feet.

 

Jim squeezed his hand once more. “It’s the right thing to do.” Reluctantly Jim released Harvey’s hand and asked him if he would like a beer with dinner or share in the wine choice with him and Leslie.

 

“Not much of a sophisticate.” Harvey teased. “Beers fine.” Of course, it was an expensive import and Harvey enjoyed the hell out of it. Dinner was lovely and the conversation easy. Leslie kept her hand upon Jim’s arm, shoulder, or beneath the table the entire night, and during the coffee and desert portion left the two men alone. She had a phone call from her sister that she insisted on taking but neither male minded much. Harvey; seated adjacent to Jim; shifted in his chair.

 

“You hit the jackpot there, you lucky bastard.”

 

Jim laughed and shook his head. “She asked me out before I could get the words out myself.” Jim admitted with a fond smirk. “I’m hopeless when it comes to flirtation.”

 

“Huh.” Harvey pointed a finger at Jim. “That’s because you look like you just stepped out of the pages of GQ magazine. You’ve never had to work at it a day in your life I bet.” Jim flushed, and Harvey chuckled at him. “See? That’s exactly what I’m talking about. You poor, poor, baby.” He shook his head and sat back in his chair. “Then there’s the shlubs like me that have to chase and plead for attention.”

 

Jim regarded Harvey and picked up his coffee cup. “Somehow I don’t think you’ve had much trouble in that department.”

 

Genuine surprise jolted into Harvey’s expression and his smile slowly began to recede. “Why would you say that?”

 

“Because you’re handsome as hell.” Jim stated openly and motioned to Harvey as if that were completely obvious. “I mean, look at you.”

 

“Every morning.” Harvey countered disbelievingly. “So, what you’re essentially saying is; as far as women go you like perfect, leggy and drop dead gorgeous. But as far as men go? You look for unkempt, overweight and over the hill?”

 

Jim’s blush deepened, and he tried to back pedal. “I never said I was _attracted_ to men. I just meant that you’re a catch. You’re intelligent, funny, good looking and professional.”

 

Harvey reached out and took the coffee cup from Jim and peered into it, scenting the liquid. “You sure there’s no whiskey in here or, somethin’?”

 

Jim laughed and had difficulty making eye contact. When Harvey set the cup down Jim reached for it, his fingers brushing Harvey’s. He swallowed and pulled his hand away until both were under the table. He then tentatively raised his eyes to his guest. “Sorry.”

 

“And you said you were bad at flirtation.” Harvey winked at Jim and he felt the tips of his ears burning from the gesture. He couldn’t hold eye contact with Harvey and was relieved when Leslie rejoined them for the end of the evening. At the door, Jim walked Harvey outside to his car down the street.

 

“When can we see you again?”

 

Harvey took a breath and looked up at the tree overhead and shoved his hands into the front pockets of his trousers. “You and I still have some work to do on the Everson case, so; any night you have free.”

 

“There’s a union meeting tomorrow.”

 

“Fun never ends does it?” Harvey teased. “Since you’re going maybe I’ll swing by. We can catch a coffee after or a drink. Sound good?” Jim nodded with a slight smirk in agreement. “Good. Meet you at the entrance then.” They stood there for several seconds, gazes locked and neither one speaking. Finally, Harvey issued a soft, “This is the part where you either kiss me or say good night and walk away.” Even in the dim light of the street lamp Harvey could tell that Jim was blushing. He laughed. “Shit, you weren’t lying about being _bad_ at this.”

 

Jim took a half a step forward leaning towards Harvey a little and said, “Good night.” Before withdrawing completely and backing down the sidewalk.

 

“Cock tease!” Harvey yelled after him and Jim gave him a wave in dismissal. “Night Jim!” Harvey watched him leave, then turned to his car and wished that Jim had chosen to kiss him; just to see what it would have tasted like. Annoyed with himself he shook the thought out of his head and reached for his car keys and stepped off the curb to the driver’s side. Maybe the one beer he had was affecting him far more than it should; or just maybe Jim was a good-looking man and Harvey had a crush on him.

 

Two weeks later Jim and Harvey broke the case wide open and discovered to whom the twins, Lashanda and Leroy Everson were sold. A call to the Indiana police department in Boone county had the owner extradited to Gotham and the children returned to their parents. While Harvey was in hot water with his Lieutenant at the 77th for circumnavigating the true owner of the missing persons and homicide cases, Jim was able to smooth out the ruffled feathers. He even went as far to offer to have Harvey transferred to Central headquarters. After month of negotiations he was able to procure Harvey for his own robbery and homicide division. Having Harvey made Jim enjoy working that much more. He had lunch with Harvey whenever he could and placed him at one of the desks just outside his office to keep him close.

 

No one cried nepotism, for Harvey proved himself with his clearance rates that he deserved the honored spot. He was partnered with Carlos Alvarez, who was just as happy to stay off Jim’s radar as much as he was on it. He wasn’t overly ambitious and fit Harvey well as a partner. Whenever Harvey and Jim had the chance to work a case or tactical situation together they jumped at the opportunity with vast enthusiasm. As for off duty hours, the two often got drinks after work and spent at least one evening a week together having dinner and hanging out at Harvey’s run-down apartment tenement in the Narrows. Nearly every other week Harvey had dinner at Jim’s home with the family. Slowly but surely Violet was meeting her blood relatives one family at a time as not to overwhelm her or Leslie and Jim by association. The Bullocks were a numerous and boisterous lot and could be quite intense in their expressing of emotions. Leslie found the venture intriguing and she was cautious, while Jim was unexpectedly quite taken with the Family. Any invitation, to any function or celebration that he was offered Jim seized onto with both hands and moved heaven and earth to be there. Work took a back seat whenever possible and Leslie noted this with an arched eyebrow and a slightly imbittered spark in her gaze.

 

Jim was not that much of a social animal from what Leslie knew of her husband. He didn’t enjoy family gatherings at her parents or relative’s houses. He would rather forgo them whenever possible and was relieved if work arose with even the flimsiest excuse for him to bow out. He was never very comfortable in the company of her relatives; especially her brother, sister, and parents. There was always an underlining tension in his movements and behavior. However, with the Bullocks he seemed right at ease. It wasn’t just Harvey that he was developing friendships with, but the rest of the siblings and their significant others. The youngest; and Tana; were too young to be married; yet either of the girls’ boyfriends he was relaxed around. Liam appeared to be the only exception of Jim’s laid-back coexistence with the Bullocks; as Violet’s father there was a bit of a competitive nature to Jim’s dealings with the younger male. As a result, Liam avoided both Leslie and Jim if he could help it and gave his biological daughter wide birth as well.

 

There was no denying that Harvey had become Jim’s best friend. The older male always slung an arm around Jim’s shoulders, or gave him a friendly pat on the back, or placed a hand upon is shoulder and arm as if he were magnetized in his tactile interest in Jim. Jim in turn was just as openly physical with Harvey, returning his touches automatically. He smiled and blushed constantly in the Detective’s presence and laughed more than Leslie had ever seen him. He was happy and that was why Leslie tolerated the constant texting between the two. Jim would come home from work; from just having seen Harvey during his twelve-hour shift or more; and be texting his friend the instant he entered the door. He would kiss Leslie hello, play with their daughter a little, chat with his wife and then spend the rest of the evening texting of and on with Harvey. There were phone calls on the weekend, at least one each day, and often the family spent Sunday late afternoon and early evenings with the Bullocks for dinner. She was hesitant to mention the habit directly and instead planted subtle hints that went unacknowledged. Nothing changed, and Leslie felt guilty because Jim was a man of so few friends that she had only met one other aside from Harvey in all the time that she had known her husband. His side of the church had been empty at their wedding and everyone there; with the exception of his best man; had been a work colleague only.

 

Leslie took a few days off from work electing to go upstate to visit her family with Violet. Jim was unable to attend due to his currently inflexible schedule. She suggested having Harvey over while she was gone to keep him from getting lonely during the week, and Jim merely smiled and said that he’d consider it. She left with a nagging sensation at the back of her mind with some emotion she couldn’t identify and did her best to push it from her attention focus. Violet was a little fussy on the train ride up but settled in quickly when she reached her grandparent’s estate. As for Jim, Leslie wasn’t gone but twenty minutes before he sent a text to Harvey.

 

‘Leslie & Vi left. Come over for dinner? We could watch the game.’

 

It took Harvey less then three minutes to respond, ‘See you in 20.’

 

While he waited Jim made certain there was enough beer chilling in the fridge and took out left overs to warm them preparing for Harvey’s arrival. He set the table and by the time Harvey arrived dinner was ready. Jim answered the door, issuing Harvey a hug. He took the beer case that Harvey held in his hand and put it in the refrigerator as Harvey draped his coat over the back of a plush chair. He was dressed in civilian clothes; jeans and a flannel shirt.

 

“Anything I can do?” Harvey asked noting that the table was already set.

 

“Have a seat?” Jim shrugged and began serving their left overs from the pot onto their plates.

 

Harvey’s brow furrowed. “You cooked?”

 

“No.” Jim blushed a little. “I prefer to warm them in pots instead of the microwave. It heats more evenly without drying it out I think.”

 

“Never thought about it that way.” Harvey stated selecting a chair and sitting down. “I always went for convenience.”

 

“I figured.” Jim teased setting a plate in front of him along with a bottle of beer. He returned to the kitchen to serve himself and a few seconds later he was seated with his own meal and beer. “Thank you for coming over.” Harvey shrugged it off explaining that it was no hardship. “I just thought maybe you had other plans or, I don’t know.” He shook his head.

 

“Aw, Jim.” Harvey stated reaching out with a hand to touch Jim’s wrist. “You know I’d drop anything in the world just to be near you.”

 

Jim chuckled. “Shut up.” He teased yanking his hand out from beneath Harvey’s touch. “Don’t make it sound like that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like I can’t be on my own.”

 

Harvey’s brow furrowed. “I thought it sounded like I am so besotted with you, I’d drop anything to be with you alone.” He shook his head. “Losing my touch, I guess.”

 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Stop.” Yet the direction was giggled and lacked any true conviction.

 

“So, Leslie and the Kid are at her parent’s now?”

 

Jim nodded. “They left a little while ago.”

 

“Oh, well you didn’t take long calling up your mistress, did you?”

 

Jim choked a little upon the food he was chewing, and once he swallowed countered, “There are no feminine roles in our affair. Let’s be clear about that.”

 

Harvey gave Jim a little salute. “Aye aye Cap’in.”

 

Jim flicked some food off his plate with his fork into Harvey’s. “Honestly? What were you plans tonight?”

 

Harvey shrugged. “Nothing.”

 

“Exactly. So, quit making fun of me making the most of the situation by having you over. I figured I owed you for all those times you’ve played host to me.”

 

“Sure, you did.” Harvey smiled sweetly at him. “I better finally get my kiss good night, or I walk for good.” He nodded once in assurance.

 

“Whaa, whaa!” Jim teased. He reached out, leaned forward and placed a hand on the back of Harvey’s head. “Come here, I’ll give you a _kiss_ right now you big baby.” Jim tugged at Harvey pulling him closer, while he continued to lean in. His smile was broad, but it quickly stuttered and faded as his gaze caught temporary sight of Harvey’s. He leaned still further until they couldn’t see one another clearly and pressed his lips to Harvey’s. Surprised at his actions, he made a little noise and was about to retreat, when Harvey grabbed the back of his neck and held him in place. Jim closed his eyes as his lips parted to Harvey’s intrusive tongue and the true kiss began in earnest. Harvey reached up with his opposite hand to cradle Jim’s cheek in his palm, while Jim took his own free hand and twined the front of Harvey’s shirt within his fist; tugging him ever closer.

 

Jim moaned in the kiss and Harvey pushed forward, kiss continuing to deepen until both men were panting, nearly frantic for one another. The kiss broke and reformed instantly, Harvey moving slowly to stand up, pulling Jim up to his feet as well. Now standing their bodies slotted together perfectly, chests pressing together along with hips and thighs. Jim encircled his arms around Harvey and continued to kiss him as if his life depended upon Harvey to breathe. Harvey’s hands were not idol either. They stroked up and down Jim’s back, pulling at Jim’s dress shirt and massaging the muscles beneath. The scratch of Harvey’s beard upon his face was hypnotic, something about it so comforting that Jim couldn’t get enough of the scratch and heat of it. Having Harvey’s large hands upon his back, tugging at his shirt; at him; was enough to get Jim to part his legs and move up against Harvey’s leg, seeking friction and to give it in return. Harvey moaned, and Jim felt the sound vibrate down his spine and pool in his gut. He wanted this; needed it.

 

Eventually when the kiss severed, the two leaned back enough to hold gazes, Jim’s swimming with lust and Harvey’s the promise of delivering anything he desired.

 

“I’ve been waiting for that every since that first evening you walked me to my car.”

 

Jim wet his lips, looking from Harvey’s mouth and back to his eyes. “Me too.” He swallowed and peered breathlessly at his friend. “I, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

 

“I know. But it’s alright Jim. I know how this works. Everything from how to touch you, to accepting your priority is your family.” He rubbed a thumb on the nape of Jim’s neck and pressed his forehead to Jim’s.  “I’ve never been with someone who’s married before; but with you, I can’t pass it up. I want you too badly.”

 

Jim shivered at the admission and pushed his hips closer to Harvey’s. “I don’t know how far I can take this. But kissing? That’s _nice_.”

 

Harvey chuckled at this and then placed a long kiss upon Jim’s forehead. “We’ll go at your pace.” He vowed, lips brushing Jim’s skin. “I’ll take whatever you can give me.”  Jim sighed happily and pressed himself further against Harvey. “Can we go to the couch and make out?” He asked tentatively. Harvey purred that they could, and the next thing Harvey knew was that he was walking hand in hand with Jim to the sofa. They sat down and instantly reconnected, making out like two, frantic, teenagers.

 

Before Jim could even think, clear his head of the fog of lust, he felt Harvey’s hand cup him in his trousers. Jim moaned within their kiss, bucking his hips forward to press into the palm of Harvey’s hand. Harvey began rubbing firmly and Jim responded by breaking the kiss and resting his head backwards. The next thing he felt was the scrape of Harvey’s beard upon his throat, his tongue and mouth helping to sensitize the flesh. He moaned again, grabbing a hand full of hair at the nape of Harvey’s neck with one hand, and pressing the opposite to his back.

 

“H- _Harvey_.” Jim summoned mindlessly. “So, good. Oh god.”

 

Harvey smiled against his throat and whispered in his ear, “Can I touch your cock?” Jim panted the word ‘yes’ several times and reached down to open his trousers for Harvey. “Thank you.” Harvey stated kissing him as a reward. Harvey reached into Jim’s boxer briefs and withdrew his hard cock, freeing it to point directly up at him. Instead of gently jacking him off with his hand, Harvey bent downward and took Jim into his mouth. Jim wasn’t a large man per se, but he was thick, and Harvey smirked for a split second as Jim came up off the sofa, thrusting forward, deeper into Harvey’s mouth. Harvey moaned around him and Jim’s head fell back as both hands went into Harvey’s hair.

 

“Jesus, _fuck_!”

 

Harvey stroked his length with his tongue and began to bob his head up and down a little, tongue pushing into the divot in the tip, before he sunk back down upon it once more. Jim was babbling nonsense, his back arched, head back against the top ridge of the couch. He clutched at Harvey and begged for him not to stop, ever sensory synapses in him over firing. He came quickly, back arching further and fingers painful in Harvey’s hair. He fell back when it was over, panting and delirious. Harvey merely sat back up and kissed Jim once more, deep, but tender. Jim responded in kind and held on to his shoulder with one hand, the opposite twisting in his shirt.

 

“That,”

 

“Was mind blowing?” Harvey predicted. Jim was flushed, gaze sparkling with lust and need. He nodded and touched Harvey’s face gently with the fingers of his right hand. “I know. The first time is always like that.”

 

Jim swallowed, his chest heaving. “I don’t want you to go home tonight. You don’t have to do anything more, I just; I want you here in the morning.”

 

Harvey nodded and moved forward to kiss Jim once more. “Not a problem Cap. I’m all yours.” Jim sighed with pleasure.

 

They had slept in the guest room on the third floor, and when Jim woke up his face was whisker burned from Harvey’s kisses, and he was pressed hard against the solid mass of Harvey’s back. Jim stretched a little and sighed contentedly. He knew he should be freaking out about the previous night’s infidelity, but he couldn’t find the energy to do so. They had kissed and talked long into the night, Harvey had given him another blow job, Jim had returned the favor using his hand and then they had kissed some more and gone to sleep. Jim had been intimidated by Harvey’s size, terrified that he would be asked to attempt to put any part of it within his mouth. Harvey had soothed him, predicting his thoughts and promised him that he; again; could go at his own pace and there was no expectation placed upon him. Jim had breathed easier at that and fell asleep within Harvey’s arms.

 

Jim nuzzled between Harvey’s shoulder blades with his nose placing a kiss there. The pink and freckled flesh tasted good to him and he began to suck a brand there. He heard Harvey shift and the older male looked back over his shoulder and asked Jim to account for his actions. Jim chuckled softly and pulled off Harvey’s skin. “Giving you a hickey.” He reached around Harvey’s waist with his left arm and stroked his chest with his palm. “Got a problem with that?”

 

“No, I just wondered if you’re regretting last night at all.”

 

“Should be, but I’m not.” Jim admitted plainly. He went back to caressing Harvey’s back momentarily with light kisses. “Do you?”

 

“God no.” Harvey concluded tenderly. He placed his hand upon Jim’s forearm, which hung in front of his stomach now. “I’m hoping you’re up for another round this morning.”

 

Jim pressed his body fully against Harvey’s in immediate response. “If you have it in you.” He coaxed peering over Harvey’s left shoulder. Harvey laughed, and Jim’s smile beamed.

 

They drove into work together saw little of one another that day. At lunch Jim checked in with Leslie at her parent’s and spoke to his daughter for a few minutes until she was giggling and telling him to come get her, as if he were just down the street and not a few hundred miles away. He spoke to Leslie once more and promised he was fine and wished them a good time while they were away. By that evening he was anxious to leave work so he managed to leave only half an hour later instead of a full few hours. Harvey had stuck around to wait for him. They stopped by his apartment to pick up a suit or two for work the following day and returned to Jim’s for dinner and an evening in. They watched the Gotham Gladiator’s game on television while they ate take out BBQ and Jim ended up sucking the sauce off Harvey’s fingers. This lead to another make out session. Jim found himself in Harvey’s lap and they were rocking against one another until they both came. They cleaned up on a commercial break and ended up retiring for the night.

 

This time Harvey introduced Jim to rimming and had the man moaning and writhing in such ecstasy he was crying from the event. From there it was a short leap the following evening to fingering. Harvey fucked Jim with three fingers and had the man wrapped around him, promising him the world if he promised never to stop. Harvey had not worked so hard in a sexual relationship for over a decade. While he was exerting himself to exhaustion he had never been happier to bring sexual release to someone in his life. Jim was insatiable and willing to try things, and while he hadn’t been able to suck Harvey off; due to his understandable fear of Harvey’s cock size; he had both rimmed, fingered and fucked Harvey in return. The last had been the last push Harvey needed to admit that this was no longer a mere crush, but that he had fallen hard for Jim. While he had explained to Jim that he understood how such a relationship would work for them; and how he knew Leslie and Violet were his first priority; but he had hardly prepared himself for the reality. He would have said anything that first night to get Jim to allow him to keep kissing him; to have the weight and feel of him upon his tongue, the scent of him filling his nostrils as he gave him head. But as it stood now he wanted to be selfish. He wanted Jim for himself.

 

As the days passed and the two of them were inseparable, Harvey was dreading the day that Leslie would return, and he would once more be relegated to sleeping alone in his apartment; instead of the guest bedroom with Jim.  He would miss having dinner with him every night, spending the entire weekend with him, waking up with him in the morning and staring at his profile while they cuddled together watching the news or sports. Inevitably the day came that he had to pack his things and return home, but it wasn’t his imagination that Jim looked for more disappointed then Harvey felt himself. At the door way Harvey embraced Jim and rubbed his back, kissed him tenderly and pressed their foreheads together.

 

“Tell me.”

 

Jim shook his head. “Nothing to say.”

 

“Don’t lie Jim.”

 

“I can’t.” Jim silenced hugging Harvey tightly. “Just, I want to see you the very moment I can. It’ll be a couple of days,”

 

“I know.” Harvey promised stroking his hand down the side of Jim’s head and resting it finally upon his cheek. “You know I’ll be waiting.” Jim nodded.

 

They kissed a few more times and then Harvey left Jim to wait for Leslie’s return. As it was Jim didn’t have to wait but about twenty more minutes to drive to the train station to pick up his wife and daughter. That night Jim and Leslie made love and Jim caught himself comparing every movement, touch and taste to what he had been doing with Harvey the past week. He did his best to push the older man out of his mind while he was touching his wife, but it was nearly impossible. Jim wrote it off to just being a quickly formed habit and thus it would be natural to make the comparisons. On the other hand, he did go to bed not satisfied and holding his wife in his arms. He hoped she hadn’t noticed any changes in his technique for fear of her asking him questions he did not want to answer.

 

As weeks turned into months, Jim and Harvey found every possible chance they could to be together. Sometimes it was as basic as going to Harvey’s during their meal break to fuck, or as complicated as a weekend if Leslie went home to see her family or share a spa package with her friends. Unlike Jim she had them beyond two men in his life, one of which he was having an affair on her with. The more time that Jim spent with Harvey, the more he reflected upon himself and the situation. He was no longer concerned that the Bullocks would try and contest the adoption in fact, the Gordons and Bullocks had become an intermingled family in their way. Jim and Leslie had pulled babysitting duty a few times for Harvey’s siblings or cousins and had the same returned. Violet was never short for company and playmates whenever they were with the Bullocks, that was for certain. Jim like her, was never wanting for company; he had his own personal Bullock member to keep him entertained and well satisfied sexually.

 

Somehow, someway, somewhere within the confines of their affair Jim realized that he had fallen in love with Harvey. Harvey made him feel that it was acceptable to be ‘imperfect’. Whenever he was in the man’s company he felt, ‘just right’, as if he was the man he truly was, rather than the man he was _supposed_ to be. In Harvey’s presence there was no pretending, no need to be stoic. His jaw and head hadn’t hurt a single moment that week he had spent with him, and all the subsequent short vacations following. He still slept with the mouth guard but there was no need to stretch his jaw in the morning, nor need to attempt to get the muscles around his mouth to relax. With Harvey he was already relaxed and calm, because he felt accepted unconditionally. He had never put it into words before, yet once he did he realized that was the description that fit perfectly; unconditional acceptance. It made Jim contemplate deeper as to why that might be the case. Leslie accepted him as well, while she claimed unconditional; it wasn’t a fair measure for her affections. Jim did not show her his true face as he had Harvey; she didn’t have the benefit of the mask being lowered to see if she accepted him or not. Therefore, she could never live up to the precedent that Harvey had set within Jim’s mind.

 

Over the weeks, the months; it became increasingly impossible for Jim to force himself to make love with Leslie. He didn’t want to do anything past hold her; not even kiss her; because of what he shared with Harvey was so all consuming. She noticed his withdrawal from the physical aspect of their marriage and it hurt. He would force himself to take her to bed as not to arouse her suspicions, but the simple fact was he wasn’t doing so enough to keep her from questioning his motives. She began to wonder if he was having an affair and questioned him. Jim couldn’t answer her, and the fights began between them. He would lie to her if could, but his expression would give away that he was lying. Leslie was not a stupid woman, nor was she blind. The evening Jim came home from work with a hickey showing above his collar was the last straw. She demanded that he come clean and Jim was left with little choice but to scream back at her that he was ‘fucking Harvey’. When Leslie questioned just how he could do such a shocking thing to her, he rapidly fired back in return, ‘because I’m gay!’. He had always been and kept everyone at arms-length to enable himself better to hide it. He had wanted his best man at the wedding to be his boyfriend since the moment they had met when he was Jim’s training officer out of the academy; but they had never crossed that line as only Jim knew it existed.

 

As for Harvey, he was everything Jim’s training officer had been and more. Jim truly loved him and never felt whole until he was in his presence or being touched by him. Just the mere thought of Harvey got his heart beat increasing and his cock to leak precum. As long as he and Harvey were still allowed to be a part of Violet’s life, Jim realized he would sacrifice his marriage, the illusion of his perfection in order to be with Harvey. He told Leslie so, the words poring out of him at first with anger and venom, yet then with true compassion. He begged for her forgiveness; her understanding, but all he got in return was her devastation and tears. She locked herself in their bedroom and sobbed uncontrollably. Not knowing what else to do Jim left for work, unable to put his life on hold just because he had broken his wife’s heart, and shattered her dreams of forever, until death do us part. At work, Jim didn’t want to speak to anyone and handled as much business as he could without direct interaction with his staff. He had Harper screen his calls and texted Harvey to come see him when he had the chance to. Seconds after the text was sent, Harvey knocked upon Jim’s office door.

 

Once they were alone and the door was shut behind Harvey his expression instantly fell. “What’s the matter Jim?”

 

“I did the stupidest thing without talking to you first.”

 

“O-kaaay.” Harvey slowly tensed and placed his hands upon his hips. “Let me have it.”

 

“Lee knows about us.”

 

Harvey’s eyes got comically wide before falling to narrow in anger. “You _told_ her?”

 

Jim shook his head. “I didn’t ambush her. We were arguing. She’s been accusing me of having an affair for the past two weeks now. I finally couldn’t deny it anymore. She knows it’s with you.”

 

Harvey rubbed a hand across his mouth and lowered it taking a visible breath. “And now you need a place to stay? You know you’re always welcome at my place.”

 

“Thank you, but you’re missing the point.”

 

“Which is?”

 

Jim moved around from the back of his desk to stand directly before Harvey. He touched the other man’s left hand, taking it in his own right. “I was hoping that you and could be, exclusive now. That we could be together as a couple.”

 

Harvey blinked at Jim in shock. “Don’t you think you should get a divorce first? I mean, when custody is at stake not shacking up with your boyfriend in his crap Narrow’s apartment is a feather in the ol’cap.”

 

Jim’s head canted a little to the side. “Custody would be shared.”

 

“Have you two discussed it yet? Because hell hath no furry like a scorned woman, or haven’t you ever heard that before?” Harvey shook his head and placed a hand upon Jim’s shoulder. “You my friend are in the shit, big time. Court’s will side with her because a) she’s the mom, b) she’s not the one that had an affair and c) her non-affair wasn’t with another woman.”

 

“Leslie wouldn’t use Violet as ammunition,”

 

“Jim? I love you.” Harvey rested his opposite hand upon Jim’s shoulder as well. “But Leslie is hurting right now. Grieving; and that makes people do things they might not if they weren’t hurt and grieving and pissed off as all get out. So, you thinking that she’s gonna be rational? It’s cute, but it ain’t what’s gonna happen. You’re going to have a fight on your hands. The sooner you get your own place with a room just for Violet, the better.”

 

Jim’s face fell. “We could,”

 

“No.” Harvey interrupted shaking his head. “You and I can’t do _anything_. You need to be living by yourself with a room for Violet in a safe, clean, neighborhood if you have any hope of seeing that little girl without supervised visits. I’ve seen this dance a million times; unfortunately; trust your Uncle Harvey when he tells you these things.” He massaged Jim’s shoulders a little and withdrew his hands. “Okay?”

 

Distraught and crestfallen Jim nodded and stared helplessly at his lover. “Can we at least still be together?”

 

“Of course, we can.” Harvey assured with a tender smirk. “We just can’t live together yet, that’s all.” Once more Jim nodded. “I think we should have lunch together today.” Jim nodded once more in silent agreement.  “You probably are going to need to go home tonight after work. Pick up some suits, try and talk to Leslie; explain things to Violet. Just know your life is gonna suck for a while.”

 

Jim shook his head this time. “Living a lie was worse.”

 

“You say that now, Brother. But come tomorrow you’ll be singing a far different tune.”

 

Harvey wasn’t wrong. The fights that raged for the next few weeks were epic in Jim’s mind. He was so frustrated at one point that he didn’t talk to or see Leslie for six days. He did show up to pick her up from school and take her home and see her for a little while under the supervision eye of Alice, but he didn’t have any contact with Leslie. He took Harvey’s advice and found a condo in Gotham Heights close to the precinct and not too far away from Violet’s school district. Their divorce was quick; thankfully; they sold the house and split the profits to purchase their own smaller places, the rest of their assets they also split and were as amicable as they could be for the situation. After some debate they were approved for joint custody and terms were worked out. Mostly Violet’s time would be equally split between the two households, with Alice their nanny still caring for her. But at first because Leslie had a more regulated schedule she was appointed most work days while weekends would be primarily Jim’s. As time wore on they would work out further details of their agreement.

 

Harvey moved in with Jim when the ink was dry on the custody agreement and Jim couldn’t be happier about that. Living between two households was exhausting and he preferred his new place and its proximity to the station house rather than Harvey’s Narrows apartment. This meant that Harvey was further away from his family which primarily lived in the Narrows, but he would not see them any less due to the distance. The turning point in Leslie and Jim’s relationship came one day when Jim explained: “I love you Leslie and care for you a great deal. But I **need** Harvey. I’m myself when I’m with him.” From that point on their cold civilization gave way to compassionate regard for one another.

 

Jim Gordon had always prided himself on being perfect. He had once been the perfect son; the perfect man, a perfect soldier; a perfect cop and the perfect husband. Yet Jim had learned what it was to be _imperfect_ and flawed. He did however meet a good man, from The Narrows whom he loved deeply. The two experienced an imperfect courtship, threw the imperfect wedding, and enjoyed an imperfect honeymoon. They were a couple that had everything and worked to maintain their relationship daily. The work was mostly easy and didn’t feel like they had to make any effort at all. Jim no longer lived like he was wearing a mask of perfection. He spent every minute, of every day, of every year, being the very **imperfect** man, he was.


End file.
